dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Heket Ishtar
387eda954b96eca929f612257ff94bc7--chrollo-lucifer-hot-hisoka-x-chrollo.jpg chrollo_by_namusw-dbb6jl9.jpg chrollo_by_namusw-daqanrj.jpg Behavior/Personality In keeping with his upbringing as a royal, Heket does not take kindly to be ordered around by women in general, even when conceding to their knowledge in any given situation. Initially, he is quick to blame others for the consequences of his own actions. His pride gets in the way of him being social, seeing he is what you'll call a analytical problem-solver, eager to improve and processes with innovative ideas. He has a talent for seeing possibilities for improvement. He also very forceful when he wants to excel himself or a conceptual strategy and executing plans. With his teachings he enjoy logical reasoning rather than made up beliefs. '' ''Decisive • Planner • Engaged • Ambitious • Dominant ''Coin of Revelations'' '' 119571c093b2bba50e15f16399b49f8b--rome.jpg '' The Coin of Revelation isn't just a mere coin it may carry the same small, flat, (usually) round piece shape. But instead of carrying currency this coin carries Necro Magic. This Item was crafted and created out of the same substance of the meteorite that Al Sah-Him fell upon. Because of it's ability the people of Ishtar did not claim this weapon to be a Relic, due to it's "usless" Power. With this coin Heket is able to revolve and manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for however he wishes. Allowing him to communicate with the deceased either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral: The ultimate free spirits, or just lunatics? It can go either way. Chaotic Neutral characters are all about freedom, and don't care so much about morality. Sometimes they're just amoral nutjobs, and sometimes they're generally good people with a wild streak that sometimes leads them into bad things. Often used by players in Tabletop Games to excuse doing anything they feel like (in the case of a Game Master who disables evil alignments — see Neutral Evil, below), and often prohibited by the sort of Game Master who also prohibits outright evil characters. Like Lawful Neutral, however, how "good" they ultimately end up seeming depends on which side of Order Versus Chaos the plot tends toward. The toadlike slaad ("I didn't know what he was talking about, so I ate him."), inhabitants of Limbo, are Chaotic Neutral. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal, but it can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: The KPD Rank: Ocelot Rank / Private - Foot Patrol 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Tahtib ''Tahtib (Egyptian Arabic: تحطيب taḥṭīb) is the Egyptian term for a traditional stick-fighting martial art originally named fan a'nazaha wa-tahtib ("the art of being straight and honest through the use of stick"). The original martial version of tahtib later evolved into an Egyptian folk dance with a wooden stick. It is commonly described in English as a "stick dance", "cane dance stick-dancing game", or as ritual mock combat accompanied by music. Nowadays, the word tahtib encompasses both martial practice and performance art. It is mainly practiced today in Upper Egypt. A Nubian form of tahtib is regularly performed for tourists in Aswan. Allies/Enemies '''Background Being born in a secret society is known to get you killed, but leaving your society in order to fulfill the duties of the society can get you brutally murdered. His birthplace is known as Heliopolis the home of the Ishtar nation. He’s the son of the Pharaoh and a lovely Merchant, Al-Owal and Ta-er al-Sahfer. Al-Owal was always Pharoah first and Father second he trained his Heket but not for the throne but to as a Trinity. Not to be confused with the Organized crime sydnatic in China. The Trinity are the protectors of the Relic's of Orichalcos, their mission in Egypt has never changed along with their teacher. But as time went on the clan broke into different factions over the rivalry of the Items. The Trinity faction who watched over the Relics disbanded and seeked power of the items. And as years went on the translation of the word Trinity fell upon China which caused the other meaning of the word. '' Like all Ishtar, Heket was branded at a very young age. The back of his shoulder holds the left Eye of Horus which repents protection. All Trinity are said to be protected by the God Horus, being a watcher. Throughout his life Heket was heavily trained in the arts of Tahtib his duty was to watch the Pyramid of the Red Son. Which story doesn’t involve Heket nor his Origin that story could be found (Here). '' As he developed within this society he became a extremely skilled killer, who demonstrated willingness to die in order to bring homage. These Relics are said to be the strongest items within the earth, which is why this society trains at birth. Even with all these extra activities his mother Ta-er still provided her son with a proper childhood. Well key word normal in the name of the Ishtar people, He was taught to read and write. But as years passed Heket is now placed between finding his mothers killer or protecting his homeland? '' "Biblical Nonsense" 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed Chairmen Serizawa''' Category:The Serizawa's Category:Gen 1 Reloaded Category:Biblical Nonsense